plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Hayder
Ethan Hayder is a character on Plagued created August 12, 2011, by Hawkes. He is a human rogue living in the city of Fort York Personality Ethan enjoys a good book or thoughtful sentiment, but he doesn't read anymore as of late and he's never had the chance to receive any gestures of affection. Moving about so much made him an isolationist, but that's an in-due-process situation in which he'll learn to love everybody! Yeah, right... but in any case! Ethan would rather be left for dead than treated like a "pathetic damsel in need of a thick-dicked savior" that is more of a burden than anything. He likes to remain virtuous while also clutching at that kiddish enthusiasm. Hot-headed: Don't tell him how to do things. "You don't know shit, so shut the fuck up!" Pitiful: "You don't want to be around me. I can't help you any better than I can help myself." Apologetic: "I'm sorry I got so pissed... I didn't mean to say that. Here... help me now? I could use your help!" Socially awkward: "Ha... that... wasn't funny. Sorry!" (He gets like that a lot. Guy doesn't interact much, what can you do?) Rage: I don't have to explain that, do I? You feel it too. Some of us MORE than others. Ethan feels it VERY often. Hero: Ethan is always fixing to be the center of attention. Sometimes, he'll do anything to satisfy the kid within. Charming: "I'd buy you... uh... planets and stuff." History The pathos of a backstory isn't something that comes easily, nor is it something that can be achieved my passing time. To tell a story full of true regret and resulting nullity is very hard when you have nothing to go on. Everything Ethan ever loved was lost to the flames of the demonian underworld and he was left to pick up the pieces of his American dream gone awry. It may not seem like it, but you are living the American dream when you take that first shot of heroin pumped into you by the people above you. I'd like to tell you that Ethan was some magnificent hero who braved his peers and his obstacles with adversity, but he merely coiled into his corners and folded under his lonesome. It wasn't that he was bullied or that he felt genetically inferior, but it was because he couldn't stand anything that could speak. Ethan grew up stuck to a web of his own lies, his constant rage pushing those who claimed to care for him off of their own deep-ends. A life lived in denial becomes practical death by realization. It's simply that "simple." Apart from his hypocritical/critical parents, Ethan thrived on his own. A minimum wage salary bought him an apartment and a shotty 1997 Izuzu Rodeo. It was never enough to please his desires, but it was enough to shove in his parents' faces. Especially his dense and hot-headed father, who was always out chasing tail and guzzling booze. Ethan hardly ever got the harsh of his father's drunken stupors, but he sure listened to his share of arguments. His mother, the adulterer, learned her lesson once; his father never let go of it. Life on I-95 was great until he stopped in Trenton. Bar after bar, he drifted from one place to the other nabbing temporary jobs and temporary lives. Friends he made inevitably forgot him and it was better that way. When he stopped in Trenton however, he found himself down the creek without a paddle. As he tore through his remaining life to pull at dirty straws and tainted life-preservers, he was drowned by debt and the debilitating effects of being a burn out. Quite the guy that nobody took the time to properly get to know. A man who truly prided himself in genuinely loving the people who knew when to not speak. The people who hated themselves more than he did. It was through that hate that he'd learn to love them, but that never happened. Ethan only threw on his mask and practiced shallow concepts. A man who didn't care if he remained a virgin at twenty. A man who honestly just didn't give a fuck. Now, he's trying to survive and I'm wasting time writing about him when I could be helping him! If you want to specifics or the sob-stories, you may want to ask him yourself. (Cryptic again for a reason. Sorry. Just leaving a lot of room for development.) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Active Category:Males